Monkeys before Mafia
by KimSangBum
Summary: Spin-off to Fighting! What happens with Woo Bin and Jae Kyung after the last event in the story? Expect everything from these characters with different personality as they discover how love can make them similar.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to be good with you and not wait until February 10 for the story of Woo Bin and Jae Kyung. I already know what I want for their story. Sadly, I haven't started with SoEul, but don't worry, that doesn't mean I will not have it. I'm still putting in order the events I want for the story.

Enjoy.

* * *

Four long springs have passed yet none appear colorful to her eyes. It all seem sad as the flowers grow beautiful and then die when the season was over. It reminded her how everything had an end, how all the wonderful and beautiful things finish dying away into only memories that were stuck inside your head forever. Those images from the past were more like a nightmare that, no matter where she try to escape, they were always hunting her day and night, reminding the decisions she later regret. All nigths she would wake up, scared, afraid to live once again in her head what happen four years. It was still fresh; all the stares shared, the words thrown at each other, their skins rarely rosing at times, it was all clear still inside her.

Jae Kyung was breathing heavily while laying down on her bed. She was asleep. Little groans and unclear words came from her mouth as she try to fight back another nightmare. At this point she was covered in sweat for the adrenaline her heart was feeling and how scared she seem.

"Jae Kyung!" someone shouted. This woke her up immediately. Eyes widen as she sat quickly on her bed taking a deep breath. One of her hands touched her chest trying to calm down her agitated heart while the other one took the sweat away from her forehead.

"This is happening every night. I'm getting worried about you" the same person that woke her up sit beside the bed and took a towel from her drawer to clean her face from the sweat.

"I'm fine" Jae Kyung lied.

"Is this fine?" the woman stop and look at her very serious in the eyes. "It has been like this since you came to live here. Four years, Jae Kyung, four years. That's not possible" from the look in her eyes the woman seem tired and worried. Right under her eyes there were little dark bags hanging from endless nights of waking up to rescue the girl that was supposedly promise not to disturb her life.

"You can't continue like this" she looked like her mother talking and she hated that. After four years, she still couldn't forget the decision her daughter took right when her life was about to be more miserable than now. Jae Kyung disliked the idea of seeing her face, her mother would constantly remind her of the past and the supposedly mistakes she made and how immature she acted. There was no doubt at all that she still loved her, that her mother treated her like an actual princess, but now everything is different. Every time she would hear someone talk like her or even saying something she would say it will break her heart to remember there was no good relationship between them now.

"What you want me to do- I can't control this" Jae Kyung said with an agitated voice.

"You could change this" a slight voice of hope appeared as the woman lean closer to look at her in the eyes with sadness. She knew what she was talking about. Jae Kyung shook her head fiercely and covered her ears with the hands. She still behaved like a little girl sometimes.

"Jae Kyung-" the woman's hand slowly went to touch hers and made her lay it down. "-don't you think is time to face your fear?" the monkey girl soften her face into realization; her cousin was right. She couldn't get away from her past forever. Running seem worthless as there was no way to escape, she would came back to where she started.

"Look, I love you and I want the best for you. That's why I think that the best thing for you now is to return to Korea and face everyone you left behind" there was no secret Jae Kyung would hide away from her. Her cousin knew it all from the beginning until now.

For a moment she felt how the sadness was taking control in her mind. There was no other way to describe how bad she has been to everyone that worried about her. Countless of times the two commoners, her only friends write to her letters of how much they miss her presence, of how everything has changed without her being right there with them. Both of them would tell her everything that was happening in each one's life, except, that none of her letters mention for a single time the Don Juan. Jae Kyung wonder if he separated from everyone, or maybe the girls thought it was best to leave him out the message. Although everyone thought it was best for her, she was the only one who wanted more than anything to know how he was doing. Questions always stood in blank as she never wrote back to them. She was afraid, scared to tell the girls why she ran away, why she moved far away where no one could find her. How could she write back now out of nowhere when it has been four years of absence? They stop, they completely stop sending letters to her. Maybe they were tired, maybe they thought Jae Kyung wasn't interested, and that made her sad, even more when she would come to the house and no one would say she received a letter. She missed them more now as she didn't knew about their lifes.

"I will think about it" those were the only words she said before laying down once again on her bed, sending the message she wanted to be alone now. Her cousin stood there for a second, just looking at her with a sad face. After that, she didn't say anything else and got out of the room without saying a word. This was something new to her. For the first time in four years she was going to think about it.

* * *

"Why this woman is taking so long?" he looked at his clock just to check if he was at the right time to pick her up. He was. Impatience was growing on his nerves as he try not to get out of the car and see what was the matter. For a moment, he regretted accepting four years ago to this kind of job where no one even pay him for this. Again, this was now part of his daily routine and there was no way he wanted to break that. Even when he could get cranky and impatient sometimes, it still made him smile to see the only one that stick to his side all this time. She was the only girl that was there for him, the only one who would now know when he wasn't feeling well in his heart.

The car door open and she sit down quickly. "I'm sorry. I couldn't leave with one of my kids still there" she said with a small smile on her face. She looked very tired, and no wonder why; working with hyperactive kids almost all day could be one of the most tiring works.

"Don't worry, country bumpkin. I understand" after that he drove away. It amaze him how time made everyone change so fast and even more Ga Eul, who had grown in every way a man would love. He needed to be more protective than ever, she was getting the attention of everyone without her even having a slight interest on them.

Four years have passed and she has grown to be like a sister to him. The only one he could wish for. The only one that understood him perfectly and that knew how it felt to not have that someone in their life right now. But of course, her case was different. So Yi Jeong was obviously going to come back. The one he once loved was possibly never going to see his face again. Dang! he cursed under his breath for how he was still thinking about that monkey girl.

Woo Bin try to hate her, but he couldn't. Resentment was all he could feel inside his heart at this point. He try to forget about her and in some way it was working; his full-time job as a business man and mafia leader consumed the time he had to think of anything else. There was now no time in his mind and no space in his heart to think or feel something for her. Believing every feeling had died and gone away for good, he felt happy about it and less stressed. Also, even when he grow to be a man, he still carried the title as a Don Juan, but there was no proud anymore on that. He would go out from time to time with someone but it wasn't the same. Woo Bin was getting tired of that lifestyle and leaving it behind soon was the best. Not any of his friends would act like before, everyone changed for good, even Gu Jun Pyo. Now it was time to change and forever.

"How was work today?" Ga Eul would ask as always.

"Good" he only said. The only secret that he kept away from her was that he belongs to the mafia. In fact, he was to become the leader soon.

"How was yours?" asked the Don Juan taking a glimpse of her face before fixing his eyes again to the road.

"As always; two scraped their knee while playing, one vomited on his clay and another one kept following me around" she was literally counting with her fingers how many incidents happen for the day. Gladly, it wasn't much trouble as the other days.

"Why the boy kept following you around?" Woo Bin asked a bit curious.

Ga Eul covered her mouth for the smile she was wearing of happiness and a little laugh she was letting escape. "He was giving me flowers, telling me that I was the most beautiful girl he has seen" her eyes went to look at his expression for any funny reaction. Woo Bin sighed and shook his head a bit serious.

"Yah! Ga Eul, not only man but kids. Aish! You need to stop" he said trying to sound serious, but after the country bumpkin gave him a slight push on his arm he smiled back.

"Now I have to talk to that kid seriously" he said emphasizing the last word.

"He is just a kid" her voice sounded a bit annoying every time he said that. She really felt like a little sister being over protected.

"Well, Yi Jeong didn't give me a specific age. He just told me to protect you from every male. And that my friend, includes that little guy" he smiled at her and she kept quiet for how stupid he could act sometimes. It was funny, though. There was not even one time where they wouldn't share a laugh and tease each other about anything.

"Talking about that, do you miss him?" he asked very serious but to her eyes and mind it seem like a stupid question to ask. It was simple and obvious the answer. She stood quiet and instead looked at him with an obvious glance.

"Tell me, do you miss her?" if he was going to make such dumb questions, she wanted to do it too. Yet there was another reason behind this sudden question that made his eyes open wide by the simple fact she mentioned the word 'her'. Ga Eul wanted to discover even by the facial expression what his reaction could be and even more for the response that it could be given.

Woo Bin coughed a bit with furrowed brows before glancing coldly to the road. "I don't know who are you talking about" a sudden tense filled up the space between them but the country bumpkin try to ignore it.

"Of course you do" she try to play it cool and sweetly smile at him, but he wasn't glancing anymore to her. "Why every time we touch this subject you-?" she was abruptly interrupted by him.

"Can't you understand she became my past, nothing more than that?" his voice was agitated at this point. Ga Eul hasn't seen him before like this.

"I don't want to talk about her. She is nothing to me. Period" he stood silence after that. Ga Eul was afraid at this point to even apologize at this point for how he became explosive for such question she didn't find he cared to answer. In fact, this question has been asked before and in none he acted like this; agitated and angry.

Woo Bin thought about how it annoy him every time anyone would ask about her. It was such a long time he try not to explode like this, but the questions kept going and the anger kept accumulating inside of him until he couldn't resist anymore. It wasn't Ga Eul's fault. No one knew about what happen back then and even now as he kept it as something worthless to say. Everyone wonder what happen between them but the Don Juan would never show interest to answer truly to those questions.

Now that he was getting close to where Ga Eul lives, he started to regret of how he acted. The country bumpkin look scared and upset at the same time, not even responding back to him when he say goodbye to her. It was obvious he needed to apologize to her, but his anger was still there, unable for him to even say another word.

Driving away he decided it was best to head home and do nothing for the rest of the day as he was tired after working. He sighed lots of times inside the car. Memories came back and this is what he hated when someone talked or asked about her, that the same pain he felt when she left was still there, fresh like it was yesterday she decided to leave him. Woo Bin replayed all the scene over and over again, every hurtful word they threw at each other. He regret it. He terribly did now. Why he couldn't stop her? Why he acted so cold, heartless and careless?. Suddenly, he hit the steering wheel with all his strength, like that could take away everything he was feeling, but it only made him worse. Trying to resist the urge to cry, he slapped himself once before coming out of his car and entering as fast as he could to the mansion. Tonight it was another night where the alcohol was going to take control of him. That's how he could forget for a moment everything.

Suddenly, before he could run into the kitchen, his majordome stop him and handed him a letter. It was an official letter from...

He couldn't believe it.

* * *

Waking up now from a night full of scary nightmares, she sighed and felt happy that everything was over for now. Cleaning the side of her mouth for how much she drool last night, she made her way to the kitchen where she could already smell the delicious breakfast that was being made.

"Good morning, sleepy head" her cousin said with a loveably smile on her face while tasting the pancake mix. It was fascinating to have someone like her. Most of the people who were related to her couldn't cook at all as they would always have someone to do that job. Also, she was the only one that wasn't one hundred percent korean, so that made her cooking skills more amazing as everything wasn't korean style like she was used to.

"I am starving" she complained while laying her head on the counter and holding the fork with her hand.

"So-" her cousin sounded unconvinced of herself if to ssk now or later, but she was one of those person that couldn't resist to wait much. "-did you thought about it?" she asked and look carefully to any reaction that Jae Kyung could give. None.

"So that makes it a no?" she asked again confused. Jae Kyung started to play with her fork like she hadn't hear anything, making airplane sounds.

"Oh- You received mail today. Here it is" she went to look for it forgetting about the awkward situation and handed the letter to Jae Kyung.

At first she wasn't very interested to even look from who it could be, but then she realized that the letters she only received were from her only friends in her life. Straightening quickly on the seat she took ripped the envelope without even looking the name of the sender. Her eyes started to rapidly read everything until she stopped at some point. Uh oh...

She couldn't believe this.

"Geum Jan Di and Gu Jun Pyo are getting married?" that's what both asked to themselves when reading it. It was an invitation to their wedding. Her heart stopped as she kept reading the personal message the commoner left for her. She stood frozen. There was no way she could be one of the maid of honors. That meant spending time in Korea, something that she was escaping from.

* * *

What you thought?

I know, bit boring since no encounter yet. Don't worry, next chapter will have what you are waiting for.

Leave reviews! Very important, please!


	2. Chapter 2

**It's a bit hard to make two fan fictions at a time, but I know I can do it. Thanks for your support and for liking my stories. It made me really happy to see all those reviews from you of the work I have done. Thanks again and enjoy!**

**Also, chapters will a bit more long after this.**

* * *

The idiotic idea of the wedding invitation was undoubtedly the worst plan Gu Jun Pyo had ever thought in his life. The simple thought of having believe this for a second made him terribly angry against his friend. There was no slight question that he was indeed going to give a piece of his mind to the one he thought there was truth on his words. Woo Bin acknowledge where he wanted to take this and he wasn't going to stand this for any long.

The ride took him about thirty minutes to get to the mansion of the new owner of the Shinhwa company, but it was worth the time wasted to get there. As he got out of the car everyone looked at him with surprise, none dare to tell a word as the look in his face was not a pleased one to greet. The paces of the Don Juan slowly increase when he thought more about the situation. How dare that him to do this to him! Doors were kicked or pushed with fury as he try to find the boy who sent the fake invitation to him, some kind of trap that he still didn't understood quite clear yet. Dumb wasn't an adjective to use against him, he knew well that it had something to do with his past. Aish! It hurt him to even think about it. It even hurt him to think about the word 'past'. She was his past.

"Gu Jun Pyo!" he yell out while standing in the center of the lobby. The echo of his voice could be heard perfectly in every corner of the mansion, but one call wasn't enough to make him appear yet. Woo Bin kept yelling his name, not getting tired of it, until the one he was looking for appeared right on top of the stairs. The serious gaze of Gu Jun Pyo could tell he was not in the mood to be disturbed by anyone but Woo Bin didn't care.

"Explain me this" he immediately showed him the invitation, raising his arm so his friend could see it clearly. He waited for a response, but the only answer he received was a sudden smile, a sarcastic one as he rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Yah!" the voice of Jun Pyo sounded surprisingly relax. "You came here to make fun of me?" he gave a mocking snort before turning his gaze into a serious one.

At this moment Woo Bin was confused by this unexpected question. Those weren't the words he suspected it would come out of his mouth. He was waiting more for an apology, a sorry that would stop him from wanting to hurt his face so badly. But what he was saying had no sense to what he believe was the invitation for. Lowering his arm and looking at him, he gave a puzzle look to his friend waiting for some explanation that could clear all this.

Heaving a sigh, Gu Jun Pyo knew his friend needed an explanation. "Geum Jan Di- after preparing all and sending the invitations, I asked her then if she wanted to marry me" Woo Bin's expression changed into a one more understandable. This was one of the things his friends hasn't changed about; always doing everything first-hand before asking someone if they really wanted to do it. Sometimes he could understand why; he was raised by every luxury you could imagine, every wish it became true. Well, except for going to the moon, even if he begged for it. Gu Jun Pyo had always what he wanted no matter at what cost and he could never see the real face of those who had to obligately do whatever he wanted, because they were paid for it. All these years and he believed everyone did it because they care, because he thought they loved him, and still, he acts like he can have anything on his hand. The only person who stood from all the people against that thought, that rule, was the unique commoner Jan Di.

"You know what she said?" he let out another sarcastic smile as he glanced down to the Don Juan.

"No" it was an obvious answer for those who knew Jan Di well. But the question remain of why she didn't want to marry him. It has been four years of relationship and she still seem not prepared to take the next step. There was no excuse this time for the fact that she graduated from medical school and started her own business with Ji Hoo.

Thereafter he realized that this was never meant to him. That there was no evil plan behind it. "Did you send the invitations to the others?" he asked with a bit of curiosity, still doubting the reason.

"Yes" now he understood perfectly why Yi Jeong didn't have it when he asked them before coming here. The invitation was probably now in Sweden.

With all being clear, he turned around and walked away from there without saying anything else to his friend. This obviously made Gu Jun Pyo offended but refused to go after him. A great calm of relieve felt when there was nothing to worry about, no one to worry about. Leaning forward to his car before entering, he took a deep breath before getting out of there.

* * *

Panic was overpowering all of her fears as she read over and over again the letter. She couldn't believe it. There was no way she could return back to Korea and act like everything was fine, that her life was going well when it wasn't truth. Jae Kyung wanted to avoid this. For one moment she thought of just ignoring that the letter came, that she couldn't go because she was sick, but that was a lie she only knew about and there was no reason to only believe it herself.

Encouraging words came from her cousin all that morning. There was truth in her mouth as the thought of running away forever was impossible. One day she will have to face those fears, and what was better that now. Jae Kyung nodded to everything that her cousin was saying, making her decide what was best for her and without thinking it twice, she immediately call her private jet and made the arrangements to fly tomorrow morning. The sooner the better, she thought, or her idea of going could change in any minute.

* * *

"I must say, Woo Bin, that there is no one better than you to be in charge of this when I retire" Father Song looked at him with a serious face and a little smirk that could be seen in the corner of his lips. Sitting behind the desk of his office- where all things happen and decisions weren't changed- he watched as his son was still standing there, looking like a real professional business man, not to mention he was good at making deals.

Sometimes it hurt the Don Juan to hear those words coming from his father. They were already rich with the large construction company, but there was so much desire for more power that they ended up having connections with an underground organization. None of his other friends was in this like him, and it made him embarrass as he had to deal with all the dirty job and how there was such corruption in their company. But Woo Bin never spoke a word about his thoughts and kept doing what his father thought it was normal and fun.

"I don't think no one could have done this like you" he once again complimented his son while he took a big cigar and place it in his mouth.

For a moment Woo Bin felt disgusted for how his father was proud of him. Proud of forcing people to close a contract with them and getting more benefits than them. It was not easy to deal with this guilty feeling every time he watched those poor stares of hopelessness as he snatched away all that owner's efforts through years. Most of them were scared of him, and that's a feeling some like and he couldn't deny he liked it at first, but that scary feeling they felt for him was not because of how much power he had but the hatred they felt for him. It took a lot of years to learn that from the hostile look in their eyes.

"I will be giving you a new assignment later on but for now, if you'll excuse me, I have to take care of other business" with that said he turned around with his chair, giving the back to the Don Juan. This was a way to say he wasn't any longer interested to talk to his own son. Woo Bin bow and left without saying anything else, holding back all that he really felt.

A sound came from his phone right when he open the door of the building to leave. It was Gu Jun Pyo. Not again, he thought. Three days passed since the little talk he had with him and after that he has been calling him non-stop. Obvious it was that the leader if the F4 was desperate to have some help and change Jan Di's mind before he could tell all the people he invited that there was no wedding. Woo Bin admire this from his friend; he never gave up on something he really wanted, mostly when it was someone he loves.

"What is it?" he asked a bit irritated.

"You need to come here, now" he sounded a little upset that he picked up the phone now after a long waiting.

"Why?" standing in front of his car, he waited for his friend to tell him the reason so he could analyze if his presence was really needed there.

"Just come" Gu Jun Pyo hung up the call. This terrible made the Don Juan get annoyed by all this mysterious. Deciding whether to go or not to go, he started the engine and determined it was best to go just in case.

* * *

It all seem strange; employees were dressed different, roses lay down on all the way through the stairs until it ended in the lobby. Flowers decorated the way he had to go before ending outside in the gigantic backyard full of more roses and a big sign that said 'I love you, Geum Jan Di'. For a moment he felt relieve that this wasn't for him, that his friend didn't turn out to be different. Right at that moment someone lay his hand on top of Woo Bin's shoulder.

"What do you think-will she accept now?" that was Gu Jun Pyo's proud voice while standing there and admiring at what the Don Juan was still looking.

"There she comes" he swiftly said alarmed. So Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were there and Ji Hoo too by their side. Everyone immediately waited for the commoner to enter.

A surprising look was all she could give when she saw all of her friends there and Gu Jun Pyo standing in the middle with his arms wide open showing what he -his employees- prepared for her. There was no word that could come out of her mouth and no expression still chosen for the moment. The only thought that ran through her head was to think what was going to be her response this time.

"Geum Jan Di" he was very happy to see her there. Holding a hand now from her, he kneeled and give a radiant smile.

"I have try this two times before and I'm not planning to give up. That's why I'm still here, trying with all my heart to change your mind and let you see that this man here is the right one for you, the one you should spend your life with" he held his smile while Jan Di try to fight back the tears that dare to come out of her eyes soon.

"Geum Jan Di, this is why I want to ask you again-" one of her hands swiftly went to cover her mouth while the other one was still in Gu Jun Pyo's hand.

"Would you marry me?" it didn't took three seconds for the commoner to answer this time as she nodded over and over again. Gu Jun Pyo smiled and stood up, hugging her tightly. Everyone clapped and felt happy for the two of them.

Suddenly, a major-domo came and waited for the leader of the F4 to notice his presence. But seeing that he wasn't paying attention at all, he let out a small cough and this made Gu Jun Pyo to look at him with a nasty glare. He better have a good reason to interrupt this moment, that's what he thought.

"You have a visitor, master" that's all he said before someone came out from the mansion to the backyard. Everyone looked at who could possibly be the one that came in a bad time until they realize who was the person standing there, all shy and nervous with her head leaning down.

"Jae Kyung!" That's what everyone said sounding almost like a murmur, except for Woo Bin, who kept looking at her like if he had seen a ghost.

Chu Ga Eul was the first one to run and hug her. Then Geum Jan Di went and did the same. The others stood there, speechless to say anything as they all looked at Woo Bin and how he might react, but there was no form to describe what he was feeling inside and how his face was turning into.

Jae Kyung try to smile while talking to the girls, never wanting to find out who was there too as she knew who was positively there, looking not-knowing-how to her.

After a short moment the other three guys went to meet her. Woo Bin stood behind, still in the same place. He didn't expected for this to happen, for her to appear out of nowhere here. He soon regretted to have come. If he had known this beforehand he was sure not to come at all. There was a lot of emotions running loose around his mind. Nevative feelings of the past came back and he hated this more than anything. He was having a good life without her there, being able to forget little by little the moments he shared back then. But now, all that effort seemed in vain as his was heart accelerated by just looking at her there. He cursed under his breath- how could she make him still feel like no other?

After everyone went to meet her, a strong silence came in as they all knew that the last one who needed to do something was still standing there, quite shocked. Woo Bin shook his head, removing all thoughts of her from his head. Concentrating now on what he had to do, he begin to walk in their direction. Jae Kyung's heart begin to beat fast. He was getting near with each step.

* * *

What did you thought?

What do you think Woo Bin is going to do?

Leave a review.

Next update will be second chapter of Keep Fighting!


	3. Chapter 3

Every step sounded like a big thump inside her heart. Every sound and voice disappeared. The only noise she could hear was her heavy breathing and the slow and smooth pace of the Don Juan getting even more near to her direction. All of her friends vanished in her thoughts, the background between her and Woo Bin was blank, white. Nobody was there, just him. It frighten her the thought of exchanging words, even looking at each other for just a glimpse, but there she was, waiting for him to make the first move. She was not prepared for this, not yet. Even more now. She stood frozen.

Woo Bin smiled.

It could not be possible.

Just one more step and he was going to be closer enough to greet her, but he didn't. Woo Bin stood there for a second, smiling. Was he glancing at her? that's what she asked herself. After that, she could clearly feel the disappointment as it was not her who he was looking at. Stroking the hair of Geum Jan Di with no such gentleness, he congratulated her for making the best decision in her life. The commoner didn't reply back nor she dare to make one of her attempts to hit him as she felt the tense that was arising.

"I should get going. I have business to do" without caring any less, he swiftly turn around and begin to walk away from there. He try to play it cool, act like there was nothing that was bothering him. Jae Kyung was ignored, like she didn't exist. Woo Bin pretended that there was no other soul there than his friends.

As he was about to leave, he passed right beside her. Jae Kyung took a sad glimpse with her head down. The next thing he did broke her down in every way possible. He smiled. Gave a huge and happy smile like there was nothing to feel sorry for or sad about. The scary thought of him erasing her from his memories was one of her biggest nightmares. In hopes to return to someone's open arms was just a mere fantasy she imagined for long. Indeed, she was well-received by her friends, but that specific Don Juan was the one who she wanted most to see, to feel, for him to forgive her everything, but no, it was not fair even to her eyes what she did to him. Regretting was not some way to escape from the past and change it. It only made her a bit conscious that the decisions she took weren't the best, that in the future she would be careful with anything and anyone.

"Woo Bin!" the Casanova went after him while everyone stood motionless, quiet. They didn't know what else to say after this situation.

So Yi Jeong quickly found him about to enter his car and leave. Shouting once again his name resulted for the Don Juan to stop and wait for what his friend needed to say. He knew perfectly what it was, of who it was. Taking some seconds to win back the air, the potter looked at Woo Bin, back facing him.

"Don't you think this is your time?" So Yi Jeong said. Eyes squinting for the sunlight that was hitting his face.

"Time for what?" He raised his voice, losing his calm.

"Time to face her and tell her what you feel"

"Tell her what, that I don't care anymore for her?" he paused as he turned his back. "That I terribly dislike her and what she did?" Another pause.

"I don't think she will like to hear that. What am I saying- she doesn't care"

So Yi Jeong didn't know what else to say. The red face and angry voice made him conclude this was not the best time to talk. Raising his two hands in sign for him to calm down, the potter looked at him for one last time before turning around to head again to the others. Taking a few steps, he stopped and look to the side.

"I could tell by her face she feels guilty. Forgiveness is the first step to heal, Woo Bin" with that being said, he walked away.

Not delaying anymore to get out of there and without looking back or having a second thought of what to do, he headed right to his father's workplace with the head spinning around thoughts and memories that was once thought erased.

* * *

He changed.

Those two words got stuck in her head for the rest of the day. Back at Gu Jun Pyo's mansion, he seem fine that she was there yet he perfectly ignore any signal she gave being there. Even when it was a short moment they had to awkwardly go through seeing each other, she expected him shouting bad things; how he was disappointed, or maybe, that he didn't want to see her again. Now that she thought about it, her face sadden as the realization hit her- he left immediately she enter.

"Unnie, I'm glad you came back" a female voice slowly made her realize she was still not alone. Both commoners were still there with her, accompanying her to have some nice drink of coffee.

"Are you okay?" Jan Di asked, noticing her friend was still lost in her thoughts. Ga Eul knew what have her like that.

"I'm totally fine" she fake a smile and took a sip of her drink to break the awkward tense in the air.

"So where were you all this time?" asked Jan Di, again.

"I thought you already knew" she lied as she looked at Ga Eul.

"You didn't told So Yi Jeong after your arrival at Sweden" that was the answer Jae Kyung was waiting for.

"Oh...right" acting like if she realized it now. "I guess I didn't told him"

Again, Jan Di asked the question very curious.

"I was all this four years at New York" knowing it was not of great importance now to tell them where was her location, she felt more relieve that this kind of information could be shared now.

"What were you doing there?" Ga Eul needed to ask this question, knowing it was going to trap the monkey into saying the truth about why she left.

Jae Kyung stood silent. Eyes were looking into space again for a moment, until she couldn't take it anymore. Exploding into tears, both commoners looked at each other with guilty eyes for making her feel this way. Loud sobs became evidently loud for the people to hear and turn their heads to see what was happening. Jae Kyung was grabbing all the attention from the crowd and the staff got really nervous for how she could might scare away their clients. Her friends slowly caressed her hands with such gentle that words weren't needed to comfort.

"Excuse me, madam" a tall man with a serious gaze looked at her and coughed to grab her attention. Jae Kyung literally stopped her sobs and stared at the man with deep pain. "Could you lower your voice down, please?" he begged while the people was still looking at them.

Jae Kyung looked at him with a comprehensive glance, but her face quickly sadden again. Out of nowhere, she swiftly grabbed the man's shirt and pulled him close to her face, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Do yoi know how does it feel to be heartbroken?" she begin to speak out loud. Jan Di and Ga Eul try to stop her but she held her index finger high, signaling them to stop.

"Have you been heartbroken before?" her voice decreased as a murmur, and the man himself was afraid to answer thinking she was just pshyco.

"Answer me!" she asked raising her voice again.

"Yes" the man stuttered.

"So let me suffer here with my friends and dont interefere" she sounded like she was begging him but indeed was more of an order.

"But-" he try to reason with her, but she interjected him quickly by yelling out loud "Who here has been heartbroken?" she looked around.

Some people raised their hands slowly, hesitating a bit of what was going on. "Well, I am right now. I am. Seriously, I am" she kept insisting while touching her chest.

"I feel like- like wanting to smash his head against the floor" she said and gave a wicked laugh for a second.

"Because they- they don't care. They don't care how you feel. They don't care how bad you feel for everything you did" she kept on talking nonsense for a good couple of seconds until the commoners decided to pull her out of there. Jae Kyung kept on screaming to the people, giving them a speech on what they have to do. This was definitely the monkey girl they knew.

"Fighting!" she yelled while getting out of there. Surprisingly, lots of people responded back with great enthusiasm and this made her feel a bit powerful.

"Unnie, why you did that?" asked Ga Eul with an embarrass glare.

"That stupid- he needs to learn not to ignore me" not even drunk she was and Jae Kyung was acting like it. It was totally the breakdown that was making her say this.

Tears were still rolling down her cheek when she realized that coming to South Korea was the worst decision she could ever made. Breaking down like this and giving a senseless speech to strangers was not something she would dare say even to her two best friends alone, and that was a solid prove of how Woo Bin was still a big impact on her life. There was no denying she was deeply in love with him, but he didn't seem to share that with her now.

Coming back to her senses, an apologize was all it took for them to forgive the weird behavior she had minutes ago. Four years didn't do any change on her. Jae Kyung was still the same monkey they met in the beginning. The only matter was getting again used to this constant change of mood

"Do you want us to come with you?" Ga Eul asked right when she noticed Jan Di waving her hands from side to side. That meant no. The commoner couldn't go with them but she acknowledge it was a bad idea to go with her. Jae Kyung needed time for herself, to think and meditate on how she was going to get over that silly Don Juan.

"I just want to be alone" there was no energy in her voice. Eyes were looking down all sad.

The country bumpkin asked her once again but she rejected the offer politely. A small smile grew on her face while she watched her two now-busy friends disappeared around the corner.

Being alone felt more depressing. That was her choice.

* * *

"Son, it is very odd to see you here. What motive makes you come here?" the body of the old man was hidden behind the big black swivel chair. Two tall man were standing on each side of the desk for every protection.

"Do you have anything for me today?" he asked knowing his father was going to understand his question.

Amazed by this, father Song swiftly turned around and looked at his son like if he was crazy. "I thought you didn't like this kind of dirt" the voice sounded a bit uninterested while looking at the cigar he had in his hand.

"What do you want me to do?" frustrated, he got to the point immediately, not wanting to waste any more time. Father Song gave an evil smile and leaned towards the desk, resting his elbows on there.

Instructions were well-explained as always but Woo Bin didn't need this, he was almost a Mafia leader, he knows what to do. Listening very attentively to every detail that was told, with one last glance, he disappeared from that dark room to search for his victim. It was true, he hated to do this, but the slight image of that monkey inside his head was driving him crazy. Woo Bin was desperate to forget about her even for just a second, and what better than to let out his fury with somebody else.

The engine started and the Don Juan soon drove as fast as he could to his target.

The place was cold and quiet. Silence filled the room as there was no one but her as the only customer of the restaurant. It was not coincidence that this place was empty just for her. Paying a great amount to throw everyone out was considerably nothing for her to do, she was used to this lifestyle.

All tables and seats were free and at that moment she decided to sit on most of them, playing like a child bored to death. She stopped at one beside the window where no one inside the restaurant could see her. It was a private section.

Hands interlocked, lovely stares shared and small kisses on the forehead was all she could see outside in the street. Young people seem so vivid while the old couples seem fresh. She admire them for the fact that their love hadn't change since their early years of being together. That's what she could see in their eyes and the affectionate way they looked at each other. Nothing could break it. Jae Kyung longed for that, just to be loved so dearly, and forever with the same person, but that was just a dream far away from coming true- that's what she thought.

Soon enough, something -better if to say someone- caught her attention and her eyes widen by the sudden realization of who was the person entering quickly to the restaurant. Could this be her worst day?

Avoiding seem impossible and that's when she thought maybe she was being condemned to a life where there was no escape from him. She was definitely being punished for all she did- that's what she thought. But unexpectedly, she saw something that shocked her fully. Was she seeing right? Yes. Anger begin to fill inside her body as she could not stand what was happening in front of her eyes.

* * *

**What you think is going to happen next?**

**What will Jae Kyung do?**

**Next update: Keep Fighting! C3 **

**Leave a review! O_O**


	4. Chapter 4

The scene could be behold by her only eyes at that lonely restaurant. There was no more silence but the horrible sound of someone getting punch, and the pleading voice of a man begging for it to stop. Jae Kyung got up but froze. Totally frozen. There was never a single possibility that crossed her mind about encountering him, and even more like this. Eyes turned slight red as she try to hold back the tears for how angry she was at this point. Clenching her fist, she quickly made her way with fear to the one bullying the innocent employee.

For the Don Juan it all seem so fast what happen after maybe the twentieth punch he give. Not even a chance the person give him to turn and see who he was facing now, but he was just pushed away so hard that it was inevitable to fall on the floor. A loud gasp was heard and he knew it belonged to someone who was regretful for the action. A sarcastic chuckle he let out before glancing up to see who was the bastard that got in the middle of this situation. Every part of his body couldn't move now, his eyes grew wide for the one that was standing in front of him. No words came out of both, just a shock and awkward stare.

However, Jae Kyung didn't last long to turn and help the one hurt. The face was examine and she could see he needed to go to the hospital; right eye was swollen and black, nose was definitely broken and mouth was covered with blood. A scream and shout was what she desire to do at that moment, but not even angry at him could change the fact that this was an awkward moment and the first in four years they interacted physically. Now, the only thing left for them was to talk, but none seem to consider that even in this time of trouble.

Woo Bin got up slowly while watching how the monkey was taking care now of the guy. A wave of frustration and embarrasment covered him as he realize that the reason all that strength he took out on that innocent man was only because she was stuck in his head again. He was wrong, he admitted to himself. But this didn't meant he was going to apologize sooner or later. The desperation of getting out of there could be enough to turn and leave, but there was something that made him stay there, it was like his body couldn't move at all.

After checking the man, she helped him get up and move slowly towards the exit door. Jae Jyung was definitely taking him to the hospital. The guy groan each time he took a step while she try not to look up. The presence of the Don Juan standing still right beside her now was making her feel nervous all of the sudden. _One more step and I won't see his face, _she thought as she try to hurry the man. But before they could leave the restaurant, a sudden anger was felt on her chest for all this hard time he was giving her.

"This is not how you solve a problem" she coldly and firmly said to him almost like a murmur.

"And running away it is?" his voice and the words penetrated her deeply at that moment. It was a fact now that he hadn't forget what she did a long time ago.

At that moment, many preoccupations stuck in her head. Hearing his hostile voice talking to her for the first time in years made her happy, but at the same time, the question he made was making her feel like the bad guy here.

Another thought that pop inside her mind was the question of if he still loved her like before. Nobody would remind someone else after years of something if they didn't care anymore about it. Woo Bin would have just moved on with this situation, but no, he made a comeback referring to the past. Jae Kyung know perfectly he still couldn't forgive her, and now that it was discover by his own mouth, she felt like falling to the floor and cry of sadness.

The door was open by the man who couldn't even stand properly. She acknowledge at that moment this was not time to think of herself and something that didn't have much importance now but the man who needed medical attention. Soon enough she left the place and the Don Juan behind.

The fists of Woo Bin immediately went to hit the counter in frustration after there was no respond of that monkey girl. He didn't even know why he was waiting and answer and it made him even more furious to know he indeed was wanting her to talk back. Anger filled up inside him after realizing the wrong decision of giving her a response back. All this time and he swore not to even glance at her, and now...that promise he made to himself was broken. _How could he be so stupid, _he asked to himself. Now that he thought about it, only those words could make her misunderstand everything here. _What if she thinks he is still in love with her, _that was one of his worries right now, but why he even had to worry of that silly thing. It was more than sufficient to know that he wasn't holding anymore a single feeling for her, or that's what he wanted to think.

* * *

Rushing to the hospital took them less minutes even with a congestion traffic. For a moment, the man didn't know if he was going to result more hurt by the way she drive hurriedly. Many times he asked politely to slow down but she would refuse stating that he needed to see a doctor before he could lose more blood. The man stood quiet all the ride, tense and praying that nothing more could happen to them.

"Please, he needs to see a doctor" she said while still holding the man by his arm and back.

"What happen to him?" a nurse asked very preoccupied after seeing how terrible his face looks.

"I got beaten up by a gang" the man lied and this only made him win a shock stare of Jae Kyung who could not believe he was hiding the truth. He felt ridiculously stupid how she was looking at him with disbelief. It made her furious to think that lots of people fear that guy.

After a few minutes and needles, she took the opportunity to finally sit beside him and ask how he was feeling. The man felt so ashamed of himself he didn't want to respond at first, but looking at her and the intense curiosity in her eyes, he had no other choice but to answer.

"I think I'm fine" the man lower his head in disappointed and fidget his fingers.

"Why didn't you tell the truth?" she ask concerned and look at his fingers before putting a hand on top of his to stop them from moving.

"I just don't want to get in more trouble" his eyes were watery at this point as he pressed his lips trying not to let escape any sob.

"What happen back there?"

"I don't think I should be able to talk about this" he finally raised his head to meet her glance and a single tear came out. Jae Kyung insisted and he proceed to tell her the story.

"My father- he is the owner of the restaurant." that first sentence struck her. _How can a parent possibly give their son this position in the company, _that's what she thought before realizing that was not the main problem here. She kept listening carefully.

"I got to know that family Song wants to own the place, a place where my father took a lot of effort to build through years" the man paused and search for the right words to say next. He was not totally convinced on telling and trusting her this story, but he needed someone to let his pain out for the moment, and she seem like someone trust on.

"I don't know for what purpose they want it, but they were insisting to the point they hostigated and threaten my father. Instead of accepting and receiving an absolute unfair price for the restaurant, my father stood up and told them it was never going to be on sale" his eyes begin to close for how terrifying it seem all this. It was inequitable what that family was doing to his own one.

"What happened then?" her hand squeezed his more not realizing it was beginning to be awkward for him. She was just a stranger to him. It was well-known who she was on this society, but there was no acquaintance between them.

"They swore to my father he was going to love a miserable life until that restaurant belongs to them" he sighed a bit frustrated for all this time being beaten and hostigated. "Since then, here I am, going to the hospital once in two weeks. My father doesn't know this and I prefer it this way. That restaurant means so much to him I would savrifice myself for his own happiness" a small smile crept up on his lips as he try to see the positive side of being like this, but that it disappeared quickly after looking the shock and concern expression of her.

"I don't think your father cares more for the restaurant than you. This is all wrong" she stood up very mad. "First of all, who does the Song family think they are- I mean, they are rich, powerful, most of them handsome..." she stopped to see the weird look in the man's face.

"My point here is, they don't have the right to do that if you don't want to sell it. Why haven't you told this to the police?" she was clearly exasperated with this unfair situation. For one moment, she could not believe that Woo Bin was indeed part of all this, and even more when she witness what he did back at the restaurant. They were mean, evil people who wanted to step on other's success and have it all like nothing.

"I have. They won't believe me. Apparently, the Song family has connections and I believe it all has to do with corruption" the way he talked broke her heart. He sounded like he give up a long time and was just playing their game of torture.

Jae Kyung gasped unbelievable of this situation. If she was...no... there was no possibly 'if' after four years of running away. Crossing her arms and tapping her right foot against the floor, she thought about many mean ways of hiw she could destroy them all. It was gore, yes, indeed. Cheeks grow in fascination for what she was thinking, but no, she wasn't someone to take revenge like this and destroy a family, mostly when it was...him.

"I have to leave" she lastly said and turn to leave.

"Wait!" the man shouted and she stopped. "Please, don't make something that could jeopardize the lifes of my family" he begged her before she continue her way out of the hospital. Jae Kyung was more than aware that there was lifes already in danger for just a vicious desire of the Song family.

* * *

"Woo Bin!" someone suddenly shouted after entering to a small club in the city. It was already night and the music was too loud to even hear themselves talk.

The Don Juan, with a lot of difficulty, turn to look at the ones he called before. It only took a smile of him for his friends to notice he was absolutely drunk. Each one of the them rolled his eyes at this scene and then proceed to kick out the girls that were hoping to have a full night with him.

"Look at yourself" said the Casanova with disgust as he pointed at the drinks that were still on the table. Gu Jun Pyo took one and gulped it down quickly. This only made him win annoyed stares of his two friends.

"Let's take him out of here" Ji Hoo said and grab him by the left arm, waiting for the others to help him, but the Don Juan quickly pushed aside his hand and laughed.

"I'm glad you are all here" a hiccup escaped from him and he chuckle about it. "Tell me, why love has to be difficult, man?" he laughed and hid his face around his arm on the table. Each of his friends looked at the other, and a simple glare was all it took to know the reason behind the Don Juan's sudden behavior. It was a long time since Woo Bin had drink until getting to this point. The life of a sober was beginning to be his ideal one to live- alcohol just drove him many times to do things he regretted later.

"I don't understand" he grabs a shot but So Yi Jeong immediately took it from his hand. Woo Bin hopelessly look at how he couldn't have a single drink now peacefully.

"Why she had to appear right now that everything was going so well in my life?" he lamented and a little sob came out of his. The F4 slowly got close to him and patted his shoulder.

"She was the only one I took serious. The one that I was capable to do anything for her" he begin to cry and a hand swiftly went to cover his mouth. Even when he wasn't entirely conscious of what he was doing or saying, there was no lie on his words, just broken feelings.

"Why she had to leave like that and return like everything was fine? How dare she present herself in front of me!" his face was now cover in tears. Gu Jun Pyo finally decided it was time to take him out of there. People were beginning to stare and they all know their reputation could be in game for this sudden weakness of one of them. Nobody was used to see the boys, turned into man now, look like this. Only those close to them knew, but not even that deep.

Ji Hoo grab his arm and Gu Jun Pyo grab the other, but the Don Juan try to resist and pull them away. It didn't work. So Yi Jeong quickly grab his legs and soon enough Woo Bin couldn't do anything but to see where they were taking him.

Seconds after, they were all inside the limousine of Jun Pyo. All eyes were fixed on the Don Juan, crying. It was sad to see him in this state and can't do anything for him. This was just a battle he needed to fight alone against the most powerful source, love.

Even when Woo Bin had nothing official with the monkey, he couldn't handle to love her more each time he knew more about her. Yes, she was crazy, and maybe a pshyco sometimes, but there was no other bigger heart he could find for him than her. Back then, when he took the effort to finally tell her his feelings, the Don Juan thought everything was going to change in his life for good. For once in his life, he was scared of love because it was the first time feeling it, and all the risks seem worth at that moment. Only few words changed everything completely, making him break into million pieces. She was the only hope then he had to change his mind and thought about love, but Jae Kyung, without caring, destroy every little happiness that still existed in his life.

* * *

"We have entrusted you on this job, and all you did was almost getting us discover!" father Song couldn't help but feel furious at the man standing in front of him, at the other side of the desk.

"I can't believe that someone like you almost destroyed all we have been working for in months!" all the man heard was the boss yelling. Legs were shaking uncontrollably for how everything seem to disappear little by little; his life, his family, his home... everything was slowly vanishing away as he knew when was the end for him.

Taking a deep sigh, father Song sit down and turned the chair, back facing the man. "Take him out of here" those were his last words before placing a cigar between his lips.

The man begin to scream in horror as the other two quickly grab him and pull him outside the room. The room stood quiet after that until someone came in. "Excuse me, boss" he politely ask for his attention and father Song turn around to meet him.

"There is someone who wants to see you" he adjusted his necktie to give a big gulp.

"I'm not in the mood to receive someone now" he said with a dry tone.

"She insists" his employee said before a door was pushed open quickly, hitting the guy on the head.

"I'm so sorry" she said very embarrassed for not being careful as her hand rub the back of his head.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked father Song very annoyed for how she boldly enter to his private room.

Standing up now firmly and looking at his eyes very cold, she responded "I'm Ha Jae Kyung and I came to talk with you"

* * *

**Uh oh! What's going to happen now between Jae Kyung and the father of Woo Bin?**

**How should Woo Bin handle this heart break again?**

**Leave your comments and thoughts about this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

A deafening silence filled that dark room full of scary well-dressed man that stood beside the only one she wanted to talk to. Fear was overpowering her for a brief moment at the mistake of coming here alone. It seem like time stopped because nobody was moving, and that made her nervous. Everyone's eyes was on her. Not a single clue she had of how to begin the conversation; was it better to explain herself why she was there or get to the point? The look on his face didn't change at all when she told her name, but the impatience was growing on him for how unconsiderate was of her part to appear at an important time like this.

Finally, Jae Kyung took a step forward and gulped. "Do you realize the damage you have done?" even when she try to sound indignant, her voice was still shaky. Father Song's face changes into one more curious. He stays silence, indicating she can continue.

"I believe that your son has to be Song Woo Bin, right?" she asks even if the answer was obvious, but she wanted him to slowly perceive of what the subject was about. He looks at her very serious. This means yes.

"So you must know that your son is a troublemaker, right?" her arm went to point at him "Just like you" this accusation only lead him to lean forward, interesting as to why she was talking about this.

"Why you express yourself like that?" it was such calmess he was using that for a second she thought accusing him was wrong. There was no hint he could show he was rather offended or angry at her, just relax as if nothing has happened.

"Today, I saw your dear son hit an innocent employee, and I know perfectly this wasn't done without a reason" Jae Kyung was suddenly enjoying the way she was talking to him with such confidence, but when his man approach her more, all that confidence vanished away.

"and what that has to do with me?" his fingers interlaced with each other as he try to comprehend her words "are you trying to say this is all my fault?" she nods.

"Tell me, what do I have to with it?" it was becoming each second more interesting. Even when one of his man announced he had a meeting, he immediately put it on hold. The presence of this girl claiming to know something of him was quite dangerous for anyone to know, so her answer was worth to hear and decide the right thing to do.

Jae Kyung kept silence for a moment. The words of the man she helped were running in circles inside her mind. She knew this was wrong to do, only this could cause him more problems, and like he said, even jeopardize some lifes here. _But why? _she asks to herself. _What secrets were hiding the true identity of the So family? _ she got even more curious as to know why they were hurting this people, why they needed to do this, for what purpose.

"I-" she was quickly interrupted by the fast sound of the doors sliding open. Everyone went to look who was the loud one who enter so boldly.

"Father, it's good to see you again" Jae Kyung's mouth went wide open by the sight of the only one who could make her heart beat fast. There he was, trying not to fall for how drunk he was. He staggered through the room until he finally reaches for her body as a support. Father Song was looking at his son with disgust and very angry for interrupting this very moment.

Suddenly, he raises his face just to glance at the guilty one he has been drinking for. A snort comes out of him and starts to laugh as if someone has told a joke. "You look exactly like Jae Kyung" a finger went to point at her nose and for a second her eyes squinted to look at it. Then, in a matter of seconds his eyes grew big. Even when he was totally drunk, he could still acknowledge who she was. A loud gulp went down his throat as he took a glimpse at his father and realize the situation slowly. Then, he starts to laugh again and pulls Jae Kyung close to him.

"If you'll excuse me, dad, but I want this nice lady to spend the rest of the day with me" with that being said, he starts to walk with difficulty to the door with the monkey behind him. Father Song didn't say something, just watch as the two disappeared. This wasn't going to end like this. Questions were definitely going to be answer.

Walking fast out of there, he finally let go of her hand when they were a few blocks away from the company. Woo Bin was evidently tired, mostly because he was still drunk and every step he gave seem much heavier than usual. Taking a deep breath while leaning forward to his knees, he tries to take a glimpse of the monkey. Jae Kyung was arms crossed, waiting for an explanation.

"가! (Go!)" he order her very mad, not wanting to look at her again.

The decision of speaking about this situation was unacceptable. They weren't in terms to send words to each other, but her curiosity remained as to why the Song was acting this way. Jae Kyung only turned around, but she stood there. Understanding this was the only moment they could talk, she wanted to give it a try and investigate.

"I was talking something important with your father. You didn't need to-" words were quickly cut short by him.

"Stop!" he raises his voice, winning the stare of a young couple passing by. "This isn't your problem. You think that by coming here you can do anything you want?" the Don Juan gets close to her, her back was facing him.

"Let me tell you, Jae Kyung" her name was pronounced with disgust. "I don't care whatever you want to do, just don't get near me. You can't just appear and get in someone's life, even more, how dare you go to my father! I don't know for what purpose it may have been, just don't get close to me or my family" after those words full of anger, he walked away from there, vanishing completely from her sight. A small tear begin to roll down her cheek and she swiftly wipe it away, trying to be strong. Flashbacks return inside her mind and it was inevitable to stop the other tears that were running down now. His words, his voice, his stare, all changed because of her fault.

The concrete was cold as her knees were now touching it. Hands were pressed against her face, not caring who was watching at this point. All she wanted to do was cry. How many times was he going to remind her the wrong decisions she made? Jae Kyung was tired to hear them over and over again since she came here, maybe it wasn't directly coming from his mouth but the stares of everyone were clearly blaming her for what she did.

Minutes passed by and she was still in the same spot. The night was dark and cold. How dare he leave her there! she cursed under her breath for how careless he became and how heartless for not even taking her to a safe and warm place. But suddenly, steps could be heard getting close.

"Jae Kyung" someone said very concerned. She raises her head to see who was calling her name. _Impossible, _she thought. It was Ji Hoon. The violinist quickly takes off his trench coat and places it on top of her shoulder. Slowly kneeling down, he looks at her face without saying a word. She was crying again.

"고마워요 (thank you)" she looks at him and gives a small smile before standing up with him. He rapidly lead her to his limousine and enter as fast as they could to escape from the cold. But even inside there, where it was nice and warm, her entire body was shaking of cold. Soon enough and without a warning, Ji Hoo takes her hands and begins to blow on them, helping her to get warm. A small blush quickly appears on her cheeks and this immediately made her feel warm. It was a long time ago since a guy touched her. Ji Hoo notices and smiles to himself for how embarrass she seem to be.

"How did you know I was here?" she asks very curious while he still keeps smiling to himself. This, obviously, made her confused.

"Let's just say I found you" the violinst waits for her to give a nod and she does. Soon enough they left the place and Jae Kyung was finally getting more warm. An absolute quiet was what she needed to meditate on everything that happen today. For the first time ever since, the taciturnity between them felt different, quite peaceful and comfortable. She was grateful to have someone like Ji Hoo as her friend, knowing she needed time to think for herself.

No other questions were to be asked about him finding her but instead she hugged him and sincerely thank him before stopping at the front of a hotel. Ji Hoo took a curious glance out of the window and then his eyes went to meet hers. "Why here?" he asks confused. If he remembers well, the monkey was someone who owned mansions through the world, so why this place to stay the night in?.

"I'm still in no good terms with my parents" her voice struggles a bit to say that. The unknown detail that wasn't mention was of how this four years she hasn't had even great communication with them. There was no doubt she was still their daughter, there was no eliminated privileges for her even when her mother try to persuade her father. Now, she wanted to be more independent from them. Sleeping in a mansion they bought seem wrong now. Also, everyone had their own lifes without the help of their parents, and she felt like the useless one who couldn't do anything for herself. This was another small reason to not come to Korea.

"Jae Kyung, if you ever need a place, remember you have five you can count on" _right, _she thought, Woo Bin wasn't on that list. That depressed her more.

"Thanks" after that she gets out of the limousine and goes inside her hotel room. Sleeping was the best medicine to forget about everything for a couple of hours.

A phone begin to sound incredibly loud. Ji Hoo knew by heart who was the one calling at this time of night. A smile crept out of his mouth for unbelievable he could be. The violinist didn't answer the phone and sound went off, but it didn't last long when it begin to ring again. Shooking his head for how emotionally unstable his friend could be sometimes, he answer this time.

"여보세요? (hello?)"

"Did you find her?" it was Woo Bin asking very preoccupied.

"Yes" that was the only answer, no more details, and that frustrated the Don Juan.

"아이씨! (Aish!) I don't even know why I did this" he starts to regret very angry at himself.

"Me too" he heaves a sigh for how his friend didn't want to see the true. Instead of arguing about it, it was better to agree for now and let the time fix little by little what was broken.

"Ji Hoo, can we see tonight?" all of a sudden he asks and this caughts off guard the violinist. It wasn't like he had something important to do, but he knew his friend was obviously going to sink all his sorrow with alcohol. It was the same if he went or not, but one sure thing is, it was better to be by his side and take care of him. Without further to say, Ji Hoo just hummed a yes and swiftly went to the location the Don Juan was at.

Twenty minutes passed and Ji Hoo finally arrives at the Song's mansion. As always, nobody but Woo Bin was there. Their home was always empty, solitaire and without memories. Every employee notices the member of the F4 but didn't say a word, knowing that each and one of them were like family. No question needed to be made about his whereabouts, the loud noise that was coming from the kitchen was a big hint he was there. Walking slowly, he prepared himself for any plate that could rapidly come in his way. Woo Bin was making a mess, and he could see it from far.

"Woo Bin" he says confused by this sudden reaction. This was absolutely not the friend he has grown up with.

"Stop" using a soft voice wasn't calming him down or making any kind of effect on him, so he decided it was best to just go towards him and try his best to stop this tantrum of his. It didn't take much effort because as soon as Ji Hoo touched him, the Don Juan immediately fell onto his knees to the floor and kept silence, breathing heavy and fast.

"What do I need to do to forget about her?" he asks desperate while glancing down to his own reflection on the shiny floor.

"Confront her" the dry tone of his friend made him turn his head to have a look at him.

"How can that work?" Woo Bin says a bit annoyed of how he wasn't helping him at all.

"Instead of running and getting haunt by the shadow of her past, just talk with her and make yourself comfortable when she is around, that way, you won't feel anything when she is close" he was right, both knew it.

Woo Bin stood silence, analyzing the situation and if that could help him more than affect his heart more. One thing nobody knew at that moment, not even himself, just his heart, was the fact that this was the perfect excuse to be around her. That meant to see her every day and that made his heart happy. Woo Bin didn't know about this feeling, resentment was covering and darkening his true emotions.

Finally, he looks up and nods to Ji Hoo with a serious face. He was going to do it.

* * *

A new morning arrived and the excitement was filling him up inside without him realizing it was really the nervousness of the possibility of seeing Jae Kyung today. Getting up from bed and going straight to the dining room to eat breakfast was something unusual for the employees to stare at. This was extremely strange of the Don Juan to do, but there he was, wearing a small smile that made everyone afraid for a second. Was he planning to fire them all? All the employees thought.

Thereafter he sat there for an entire hour, thinking. Thoughts, possibilities, preoccupations...were all making him have second thoughts about this. Was Ji Hoo giving him a real good advice? What if he was wrong? He couldn't, or he was absolutely going to die.

After that, he went to work first. Ugh! He hates this so much. And now that he thought about it, there was a lot of explaining to do after what happened yesterday. Jae Kyung, why she had to do that? he said to himself while thinking a good lie. But dang! He couldn't. You see, this was the best gift his father had, and to him, it was more of a curse; he could detect any lie in seconds. Not even a blink could save you from father Song, that's why he was so good at making deals.

Right now, he was running out of ideas and the way to the office was just a few steps away. He couldn't be late so this was frustrating him. One more step. Think. Doors are in front of him. Think. Someone is opening it. Think. Father's face now is in sight. Think. Think.

"You owe me an explanation" those were his first words as a serious glance was directed towards his with such intense that could penetrate someone's soul.

"What do you mean?" he knew what it means. Woo Bin was just playing fool to win more time for himself.

"Who was that girl from yesterday?" he stands up slowly and keeps looking at the Don Juan's eyes. Everyone was.

At that moment he try his hardest to not gulp hard and sweat like crazy. The fact that he was mad nervous was not because he didn't want to tell the story of them to his father but Jae Kyung was probably there accusing or blaming him for something. If his dad knows about this, the monkey was going to be history. Nobody knew about his bad side. Someone having that knowledge could easily sink everything he has done, so taking away the person's life was the number one idea to do, nothing more.

"Oh she-" he stutters a bit. "she is-" trying to think of something good in just a millisecond was impossible, but there he was, coming with the most outrageous idea ever told in this case. "she is my girlfriend"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. **

**So what do you think about it?**

**Leave a review here and my story Keep Fighting! Check it out if you haven't!**


	6. Chapter 6

The room remained silent for a couple of seconds. Father Song was examining his son's face for any possible lie on his expression. Nothing. Woo Bin had an amazing talent to hide the truth behind his eyes, yet he couldn't deny the struggle to hold that pokerface with his own dad, the one who knows him perfectly. He was a lie detector and no one could escape from that fearful gaze that made anyone's eyes give up easily under his stare pressure. There was no moment in the past that Woo Bin wouldn't get caught, but of course, that was in his childhood. He learned through time and "discipline" that nothing could getaway from his father, so after few years of having the same hard lesson, the Don Juan changed to be a man and not a troublemaker like his own father would describe him.

"I mean, ex-girlfriend. A crazy one" he tried to cautiously modificate his own words. Maybe he was saving the monkey's skin but a lie like that was too much for him. It made him wonder at that moment why would he chose to say that; did he really wanted that?. He could have simply said something else, but why this?.

"I see..." father Song kept looking at him like if he was still analyzing his facial expression until he heaved a sigh.

"Woo Bin, I don't care about your love life, just try to not mix up both because you know what could happen to one of those girls..." That cold look in his eyes, that careless aspect was what the Don Juan hated most.

Closing his eyes and bringing down his head, he couldn't think of anything else but what happen in the past. There was no need to remember a bad memory his own dad build. Every time he would mention those words, the Don Juan knew it was a clear reminder of what could happen to the ones close to him. Nobody knew, just him, of that dark day, and that was what he felt most ashamed of of his life.

"Are we clear?" his dad asked sounding threatening. Woo Bin, with his body holding a firm posture, nodded.

Thereafter his father dismissed him from the room, giving the order to take the day free for today. It surprised Woo Bin but he was not willing to ask why, not seeing or interact with his father today was the best to forget about what happened. Now, all he wanted to do was to talk to somebody about this, and he knew who wasn't working at this time.

* * *

"I need to find a job" those were her first words when she wakes up. Jae Kyung acknowledged she was twenty-four years now and each and everyone of her friends had jobs at this point. Even when it was entirely dissimilar her situation from the commoners, she considered herself as a lazy and boring person with nothing to do but spend money that was from her parents. It cause her to feel ashamed; everyone had a busy life but her, who was always free with nothing to do. Also, she wanted to have an independent life, demonstrate she could live by herself no matter where or how.

Getting up from bed, she was resolved to find it today without knowing what she could be good at. She shook her head and tried not to think negative of herself, besides, everyone HAD to accept her, she was... No. Hitting her slightly hard, there was no way she could say who she was, that was like cheating. It wasn't fair at all, with that being said everyone could surely pick her. But that way she was also depending on her parents by using her famous name. No, she was going to act like a middle-class person.

After getting ready and having some breakfast, she went outside to take a taxi. No more limousine for her.

A nice man stopped and as soon as she got in she gave him orders like every time she would get in a car. The man looked at her from the rear-view mirror with an unfriendly stare but as soon as she perceives it, he went back to look at the road and drive. There was one place she was determined to go first believing that she could get a job without lots of efforts. In her mind she planned how to shove it on her friend's face that she was just as hardworking and normal like them. It made her smile that thought and even more when she was approaching the place. The taxi man got impressed by the location and soon thought she was just another crazy girl trying to get in to this place. Jae Kyung quickly told him to stop at the entrance of the gates and she got out. Before she could keep walking, the loud honk of the taxi stopped her and she looked back.

"Where's my money?" the man asked a bit agitated almost presuming she was a thief. The monkey looked at him confused for a moment but then smiles and nods.

"Oh yes, I have seen this in movies" she says very confident. "Here" she gives him a one hundred dollar and he got shocked by this, not being able to say a word.

"Is this enough?" she asks with a bit of worried after looking at his face thinking this was an offensive pay. He nods slowly and she smiles after that, turning around and heading towards the gates. There were two man standing on guard. Jae Kyung quickly walks in front of them and they look at her with a serious glare before recognizing who she was. There was no one who didn't know her after what happened years ago with her wedding.

"Can I help you?" one of the man asks with a serious tone.

"I would like to get in" it sounded more like an order than asking for permission. The two of them looked at each other with a slight insecurity of what to do or say, but one of them nodded and took a step further.

"Let me give a call" he says and takes his phone out of the pocket. It ring for long until someone answered.

"Master, there's someone here who wants to enter" the man said almost like a murmur, not wanting for her to listen the conversation. On the other line, it was asked who was the person.

"Ha Jae Kyung, sir" he looks at her from up and down while saying it, but she didn't see him, she was more concentrated on those gates opening.

The call ended soon enough and this is when Jae Kyung noticed. "Okay, open the gates now" she said very happy giving some steps further, but he got in her way and stopped her. She didn't know now what was going on.

"Master said no, to never let you pass" as soon as he said this her face went to complete shock and anger for how rude he could be. How dare him not let her enter!

"You have to let me enter" she said and tried to walk in the direction of the gate but the man stopped her. She immediately dodges him and pushes the gate but before it could be totally open, the two of them grabbed her from the arm and walked her far from the entrance.

"Let me go" she says right when they let go of her arms.

"This is unfair" she grits her teeth and grunts. She wasn't going to give up until having him face to face. It was hugely obvious he was playing with her.

Walking a bit far away from the entrance where the two man couldn't see her, she glanced up the wall that separared her from him before looking at both sides for any witness. This was the only way to get there, but was it right to do it? She thought about it for a single second and shrugged. She wasn't called monkey for nothing, that was for sure. Now she was going to demonstrate her skills.

After clambering up the wall, she stood on the top for some seconds admiring how good she was at this before the two man of entrance noticed her. As a spy, she threw herself quickly to the ground from the top of the wall expecting it to not hurt, but it was totally different from movies; the guys would always result harmless or without pain, and that's when she understood it was all a dirty lie. The only thing that made her body move as soon as possible was the adrenaline she felt when scary rottweiler were approaching, wanting to eat her alive. The mansion was meters away from her and she didn't know if she could made it. The only thought that was going through her mind besides of being chased by two hungry dogs, was of how much she wanted to murder that stupid boy. She sentenced him to death.

Running away from the dogs wasn't the only obstacle that was made. When she immediately stepped on the grass near the mansion, the sprinklers came out to join the party and soon enough it was hard to run there as the area was becoming muddy. Jae Kyung cursed a lot under her breath for such despicable ideas of him. He was unquestionably Satan's son, the definition of evil.

Being chased by a dog, getting wet and muddy wasn't what she expected when looking for a single and simple job. But here she was, feeling like she was at a battlefield where she didn't know if she could survive.

At last she run up the stairs and found some people working there holding their laugh while she just tried to enter and leave the dogs behind, but her heels betrayed her as one of them broke and she fell to the floor. Looking to the enormous closed doors of the mansion while laying down, she held up her hand in sign of how close she was of surviving. Suddenly, she heard a fast breathing close to her. Turning her head was what she most fear as it was better not to look at those who were about to eat her all. But then, another noise was made, it was a crying one. At that moment she decided it was time to take some courage and turn to face them. When she did, it surprised her how the two rottweilers rapidly begin to lick her face and jump over her. _So this was why this people were laughing, _she thought to herself while happily smiling for how loveable the dogs could be. However, someone needed to pay for all this trouble.

Getting up from the floor, she went right away to the inside of the mansion, searching for the devil. "Where could that demon go?" she asked to herself while standing in front of the living room, thinking. An answer to that question came immediately. Slowly, she climbed up the stairs trying to not make any kind of noise. Evil thoughts rush to her mind of how she could torture him. She tried to hold her sinister laugh but it was almost impossible.

Finally, she stood in front of a door; his bedroom. She could feel his diabolic presence inside, perceive his shaky moves, smell his fear. Oh, he was about to experience the worst encounter of his life now.

The door groaned at the hinges when being opened. The creaking sound of it was something to feel scary about and mostly to the one who she knew was hiding. "Come out, come out wherever you are" she almost sang with a low voice.

The bed was shaking a bit and she knew why. It was time for her revenge now. Slowly, she stood beside the bed for a second before getting to her knees to finally surprise him. When she did, it was unexpected what happened next. He was definitely there but...

"Take some glitter!" he said out loud before throwing glitter on her face and getting out from under his bed, running away as far as possible.

"GU JUN PYO!" she shouted quickly while trying to take off the glitter from her eyes and tongue. After that she got up and went after him as fast as she could. Standing now at the top of the stairs, she saw him going down and screamed furiously. She had to get him no matter what.

Without thinking it too much, she glanced down and jumped. Thankfully, it wasn't that high for her, and even if she could hurt herself while doing this dangerous stunt, she was more satisfied on capturing that evil Jun Pyo.

He clearly didn't see this coming as Jae Kyung landed on his back, making him disable to move any part of his body to defend himself. "Yah! Are you out of your mind!?" he could still not believe what she just did.

"Get off of me, you fat monkey!" he order her while laying down with his cheeks all squashed against the cold floor.

"What did you just said!?" she twisted his arms and he screamed in pain.

"What do you want, monkey?" he shouted very angry trying to roll to the side to get her off of me, but the attempt didn't work as she was now holding his two arms.

"I want a job" her voice changed a bit into one more calmed.

"A job?" he roughly could talk with the pressure of her body on top of him. For one moment he thought he heard wrong.

"Yes. Do me an interview. Oh, and I want a high position" she clarified in a threatening voice.

"What!?" he let out a chuckle as he couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Why would I want a monkey working for me?" he received a punch on his back right after he said. Jae Kyung was definitively offended and mad at this comment. But then, he kept silence for a couple of seconds. _Working for him..._ now that he thought about it, maybe it wasn't a bad idea. A smile slowly appeared on his face, a devilish one, as he imagined of many ways possible to torment her.

"What if I say no?" Jun Pyo begin to play with her, but oh boy! he was totally a masochist.

"Then this will happen" standing up, she started to pull his hair so he could get up while he was crying in pain, pleading her to stop now. Then, right before she was about to pull him out of the mansion, both of them stood shock to see who was in front of them just a few feet away.

Standing there and having witnessing everything, he stood motionless for a seco nd before turning his stare into a serious one, one that showed he didn't care. Taking a sigh, he took out the phone out of his pocket and dialed someone. Jae Kyung and Jun Pyo were still standing there not knowing what to do or say.

"Hello, Geum Jan Di?" his voice sounded very relax while looking at both of them still in the same position as he found them. The leader of the F4 quickly reacted to this knowing now what his supposed friend was doing. The monkey, on the other hand, was a bit surprised for this and stared at him a little longer before realizing this was going to affect her too.

"Yah! You... blabbermouth!" Jun Pyo pointed at him very angry.

"We weren't doing anything" she said very scared and waving her hands from side to side saying no. But he didn't care and pretended they weren't there.

"There's something here you should see" he says very serious and waits for her response. Then, he nods with his eyes closed as if he was disappointed. "Yes, it has to do with Gu Jun Pyo"

Jun Pyo quickly told him to shut up but he wouldn't. That's when the monkey screamed very furious. "Stop right there" she demanded and went to run after him. Jun Pyo did the same, both screaming as they were about to attack him. Woo Bin's eyes widen as he didn't expect them to do this kind of move on him. Closing his phone, he swiftly turned around and tried to run away but it was too late; Jae Kyung jumped on his back while Jun Pyo tried to hold his legs.

"You are not going anywhere until you give us that phone" the monkey yelled while slightly hitting the back of his head. The Don Juan tried to move but such efforts made him fall to the floor with Jae Kyung landing on top of his back like with Jun Pyo.

"You grab it, I'll hold him" she said with very serious holding his arms while Gu Jun Pyo went to look for the phone inside of his pocket.

"Yah!" Woo Bin said very disturbed by how his friend carelessly placed his hand inside the pocket. After finding it, the leader of the F4 sent a message to Jan Di explaining what really happened without her knowing it was really him. However, when he finished, he started to search through his phone and found something that surprised him. He threw the phone to the floor, right beside Jae Kyung and left without saying another word. When she glanced to what was shown on the screen of the phone, she quickly released Woo Bin's arms and took the phone in her hands. A hand immediately went to cover her mouth as she tried to supers the tears. Woo Bin got up but didn't notice what she was looking at or that she even had his phone. Turning around and with a serious face she handed the phone to him and walked away without delay. His face turned pale when he looked at what she just saw. The expression on his eyes reflected how shocked he was at this very moment. Not knowing what to say, he just let Jae Kyung go.

* * *

**What do you think of this chapter?**

**What do you think she saw that made all of them react that way?**

**Leave your reviews ^^ Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

It didn't matter what assumption or conclusion she wanted to end it with, there was no reasonable explanation in her mind of what she saw in Woo Bin's phone. It was such a mystery for her the intention of him having such thing as a picture of her on the phone. For a moment, as she was standing right outside the entrance of the mansion, she thought of going back and ask for an answer, but she was confused and hurt to see his face at that time. The two man guarding the gate noticed her and got astounded by her presence being inside and going out now.

"How did you...?" one of the man asked still surprised while Jae Kyung carelessly ignored them and walked away from there. There was nothing that could take away her thoughts on the Don Juan and the picture.

The word hatred was all she could imagine of him when thinking about her, but it all seemed so blurred now. Not so long he yelled and told her to stay away from him and that felt worse than stabbing someone a hundred times. Yes, she admitted to herself that no one could feel that unless it meant love. Jae Kyung was in love with him even after a long time of being separated in different continents.

When the first day she arrived to Korea, when she went to Gu Jun Pyo's mansion, all she could think about was to see that same boy who millions of times rescued her heart but that in the end, she was the one who betrayed him and ran away.

Few days have passed and tons of times she considered to take a flight and leave as soon as possible, but there was something stopping her from doing so. It was her fear, fear of repeating the same story again, making it all worse than it was now. This was her home, her friends and even some of her family were here, if she ran away again she definitely acknowledge there was a high percent of the chance of losing true friends who have waited for her after all this years.

Taking a deep sigh, she looked to both sides of the streets and chose it was better to walk home alone. The fresh air and the quietness was going to help her while on her way.

Suddenly, while crossing the street, a car was coming fast to her direction. Her mind went blank and stood frozen there, she didn't see it coming. It was such at a high speed she was going to get killed if not moving from there, but the monkey couldn't. The fear rushed through her body as she stared with wide eyes the car that was approximating.

Then, the car abruptly begin to stop from far, leaving a black line of the tire along the way. Soon enough it became to an end where it didn't move any long. Jae Kyung was about to have an heartache when slowly glanced down to look at the car almost touching her legs. The person stood inside the car without coming out to check if she was alright. Her eyes went to look at the person while breathing heavily. The guy was wearing sunglasses so she couldn't see his expression, but by the frown he gave, she couldn't believe he was somehow mad at this.

Thereafter, seconds passed by and the monkey was still motionless until she exploded. "Yah!" she yelled and begin to kick the front bumper and give punches to the hood. He quickly honked and this made her even more angry than before.

"You should be careful" she hit the car per every syllable she said of the sentence. After that the guy came out of the car and beg her to stop but she wasn't willing to cease. It didn't take long enough for the guy to think about pulling her by the arm to the passenger side. Jae Kyung yelled at him what he was trying to do now.

"Yah! Not only you were about to kill me but now kidnap me!"

The guy didn't say anything but smirked. Even when the monkey had lots of strength, the guy with sunglasses win her out by pushing her to the inside of the car. He secured the door before she could get out until he walked around the car and got in.

"Where are you taking me?" she was indeed scared even when trying to sound threatening.

"I was about to head to some place and I thought I should pay you back by at least dropping you off at your home..." he looked at her from up to down "...if you have" he murmured to himself but she inevitably heard it.

"Yah!" a punch was given to the side of his arm but this didn't affect him at all.

"Indeed, you are" nodding to himself, the guy gave her a pitiful stare and begin to drive.

"I am what?" Jae Kyung was still staring at him with an angry glare.

"Where do you want me to take you?" his voice sounded a bit annoying "Because there's a lot of places who could accept you for the night" it wasn't a joke for him, he was pretty serious about it. At this point he thought of his words as he could see that she was already angry and analyzing every single word that came out of his mouth to turn it against him. It was surely going to make her offended. That's how woman's brain works, he acknowledge.

An abrupt stop was made as she started to throw punches like there was no worst enemy she would want to kill. The guy let her be and stood quiet and motionless until she could calm down, but there was no way to tell when this was going to have an end. Out of nowhere, she begin to hit the car once again, and he asked himself why take it on something it wasn't its fault. That was one thing he didn't understand about girls, maybe it was to make the man feel frustrated for how they were destroying their baby. But his case was different, he knew it.

Jae Kyung begin to throw at him whatever she would find inside her purse and soon after everything that could be visible to her eyes inside the car. Looking behind to the other seats, she saw a wooden box and her lips turned into evil smirk. Taking it and about to throw it, the guy this time reacted. It was odd to see him scared rather than mad. His eyes reflected sadness and that's when she stopped.

"Give me that!" he order her with a cold voice and placed the wooden box back to the seat.

"Can you just stay quiet until I take you home?" it came out more like an order rather than a question. There was no doubt he was annoyed and a bit angry for what she just did. Driving now, his wish came true as no one was speaking.

Jae Kyung kept silence and just stared at the road without much to think. Only a question remained on her thoughts as they were driving to a different place. She tried to look at the wooden box from the rear mirror but her eyes couldn't find it. Giving up, she knew there was no way to know what was inside. Even though they only met after a couple of minutes, it seemed pretty odd how a person who had this passive character could rapidly change into someone cold and angry. It was just a small box, but maybe what could contain inside was precious to him. It made her full curious as to know what thing could shake his emotions so quickly, but even when she wanted to ask, Jae Kyung was scared to receive an angry answer back.

For a moment, she thought about it and felt really bad for being in this situation with him. "Stop" the monkey said with a serious face. The guy took a quick glimpse at her, confused.

"I can walk home. You don't need to take me, I'm not your responsability" about to open the door, the guy grabbed her arm and stopped her. His face was held down for a moment and then looked to ber.

"Stay" Jae Kyung was surprised by this and even more when she saw his eyes all watery. "Please" he was actually begging, and this made the monkey stay there.

It was somehow weird how a stranger could need you without even knowing who you are. But when someone needs company and even begs, that meant he was alone, with nobody close that he could hang on to. It made Jae Kyung felt really sorry for him as she finally agree to go with him to wherever he was heading to.

* * *

"I need to find her" after a long moment of just being in the same spot, he changed of thought and realized he needed to find her and get this all clear.

Walking out of the mansion of his best friend, he drove away until the entrance where the gates and the tan were guarding. "Have you seen a woman walk out of here?" he asked with a bit of hurry.

One of the man sighed and approached to the car. "Yes, indeed. But while she was crossing that street, a car was about to hit her. The guy just came out and made her get inside. After that he drove away" Woo Bin's eyes widen at this information as the first thought that came rushing through his mind was of a possible rapist who wanted something dirty with her. Thereafter he drove fast in the direction the two man pointed at.

The adrenaline was getting very high at any possibility. He didn't know what to feel, there was lots of emotions mixed; Jae Kyung being stupid for letting him do that, Gu Jun Pyo for not offering her a ride, or even him for not explaining the picture she found of her, all this could have stopped that guy from messing with his... no. The Don Juan shook his head and heaved a sigh, there was only a matter of time to gain speed and get to where they are at.

* * *

Letting a heavy sigh out, he looked to the front now after turning off the engine. Windows were down and the breeze swiftly enter to stroke their hair and touch their smooth skin. The guy closed his eyes for a moment and Jae Kyung only watched him, wondering what was going through his mind. Then, he opened them and the car door to get outside. He stood in front of the hood of the vehicle and stares at the sea and its waves moving back and forth, hitting the rocks and making a sound that was relaxing to his ears. The monkey slowly opened the door and stood beside the door, looking worried for the guy. Was he thinking on doing something there? she asked to herself. But at that same moment he looked back and gave a forced small smile to her. Then he went to take that wooden box from the back of the seat. While walking slowly to the edge of the mountain he was looking very dearly at the box with tears now rolling down his cheeks. Jae Kyung couldn't stop herself from moving close to him just in case.

"I'm sorry this went this way. If I only knew what was happening I would have helped you all. I'm now guilty of not being there when you needed me. Now that I'm letting you go, I wish you can forgive me for my bad mistakes. I will make sure to make things right now, trust me this time" with that being said he opened the box... Jae Kyung placed her hand quickly over her open mouth. She couldn't believe she was about to throw something so precious at him. Her eyes begin to get all teary at how sad was this scene and how she treat him without knowing that he was having a hard time with someone who must've been so important and now, now he was throwing his ashes away to the ocean.

He exploded in tears as he kneeled down to the grass, not knowing how to let go of the last thing he had of that person. Jae Kyung kneeled down too and placed her hand on top of his.

"I don't know how to do this, I'm sorry" he said with his eyes closed for how it was so painful.

"I know that that person already forgave you. It must be hard for anyone to be in this position, and even when I haven't went through this, it can be very similar to losing someone you loved and make yourself guilty for taking those actions that lead to disaster. Don't blame yourself, the 'Ifs' will always hunt us for what could have we instead done in the past, but we have to sadly live the present as the past can't be undone or changed. Now all that is left is to forgive yourself and forget about what ever happened" she didn't know if this were the right words to say. He was still a stranger, someone who met by accident and here they were, almost not knowing how she got into this sad situation. However, he was still a human being with feelings and she knew it was correct to stay by his side like any sad soul would want.

Suddenly, a small but sad smile crept out of his lips. "I'm sorry for bringing you here with me" the guy regretted as this wasn't a matter to concern her.

"To be honest..." he pauses, a strong breeze caresses his face and a small wind blows his hair while seeking for the words to say. "It was no accident what happened with you and the car..."

"Yah! What?" she quickly interjects by how confused yet offended she was.

"I purposely did that but not for a bad cause..." he exhales deeply and looks at her "I just wanted some company even if it was a stranger like you. I don't have anyone now" the last tear rolled down his cheek before he got up and look to the sea one more time. Opening the box, he let fly away all the ashes until all came down to meet the water. He held tightly the box for a few seconds after that, not knowing how he gain the courage to let it go away, but then he fiercely threw the box too near where the bottom rocks were. A loud scream came from the top of his lungs as he was suffering in agony. Jae Kyung only could watch all this scene as she knew he was letting all the negative feelings go away. He needed his space and she acknowledge it was the right time to leave.

Suddenly, the guy turns around and looks at her walking far from him yet still in the same place admiring the ocean. "I think I should just leave now" even it wasn't a clear and direct message, the guy just wanted to know if she needed a ride in which she just nodded, rejecting it with a smile already sitting beside the edge, legs hanging and feeling the cold wind of the morning.

Turning on his engine, he looks at her one last time and felt bad for leaving her there, but then he remembered this was her decision. Only thing he hoped for is that she knew her way back.

Jae Kyung heard the sound of the car more far away until it disappeared completely. At this point she was alone, and the only thing she could think about was 'Wow! What a crazy morning I have had!', but it made her reflect a lot.

Her words, those words she said not too long ago were going around in circles through her mind. Has Woo Bin already forgive her? the answer was undoubtedly a 'no'. Could he ever forgive what she did? she didn't know the response to this one. All this years she thought of the 'Ifs' of the past, of the decision she could have made, but as she herself said, she has to live the present and forget about that. The only 'Ifs' that could exist now were the decisions she would make in the present and future. Sadly, the last sentence she told that guy couldn't somehow apply to her; Jae Kyung couldn't forgive herself. A wrong decision lead her to grow apart from the people she loves because she was only scared. She lost the opportunity of being happy, and felt like those years were not worth at all, that she wasted them in the most miserable way.

Out of nowhere, a car quickly pulled over near her and even when her heart jumped scared of who could might be, she didn't care at all at this moment what could happen to her. Jae Kyung heard a car door opening really fast just to be shut in the next second. Then, the next thing she felt was two warm hands shaking her shoulders and calling for her name. Her brain was shutting down as she recognized that voice.

"Jae Kyung! Are you alright?" Woo Bin was still shaking her from the shoulders to make her snap back to reality. He kneeled down next to her and examine her face and then body. She knew he was there, right beside her, but the feeling was strong of how it was a coincidence to have him there when she was thinking about him, desiring him to be there. Abruptly, Jae Kyung explodes into tears while giving the Don Juan a tight embrace. He was caught off guard by this but didn't dare to move. It worried him how hard she was crying, having the feeling that someone hurt her and escaped, leaving her like this.

"Jae Kyung, who hurt you?" his voice sounded really angry while she was still close to him, head to the chest and arms surrounding his back.

"Tell me, please" he begged. After hearing those words, she slowly tries to calm herself a bit down and stutters out some words.

"You, you hurt me" she exclaimed with such pain it surprised him. Woo Bin was shocked to hear this and didn't know what to say. His heart immediately felt like it was crashing into million pieces.

* * *

**What did you thought about this chapter?**

**What can possibly happen now?**

**What will Woo Bin do now?**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCONTINUED **

** _until further notice_**


End file.
